Titanic: Sinking Again
by I heart Samchel
Summary: Jack and rose made it thourgh the sinking of the titanic. But what happens when they go aboard another ship and have to encounter the same problems? Only this time, They need to take care of their two year old daughter Story is better than the description


A/N: okay this is my first one shot. So what happened is Jack, Rose and their two year old daughter are coming back from a vacation in Paris. They run into Cal who get's someone to put a very expensive diamond in his pocket and get's him arrested. The ship hits an iceberg and once again stuck on a sinking ship. Here it goes:

Jack looked out the window of the shim, which was now, under water. He couldn't believe that Cal had tricked him like this again. That he framed and arrested him, again. What were the odds that they would be stuck on another sinking ship? With Cal!

Rose rand down the stairs that led to the last door, holding their two year old daughter, Jessica, in her arms. She stepped into the freeing water, Holding Jessica higher, so the water wouldn't touch her. There were so many doors. She didn't know which one Jack could be in. "Jack!" no answer. She screamed louder. "Jack!"

Jack heard her. "Rose! Rose, I'm in here!" Rose ran through the water, in the direction that the voice was coming from.

"Jack!"

"I'm in here, Rose!" Rose pushed a door open, and saw Jack, handcuffed to a pole.

"Jack!"

"Rose!"

Jack and Rose shared a strong kiss. "Jack, I was so worried!"

"It's okay Rose. I'm okay, don't worry."

"Daddy!" Jessica squealed.

"Hi, Jess!" Jack kissed her forehead. They had to get out of this. He wasn't going to let his daughter or his wife die. Not like this.

"Look for the key, Rose. It's in that cabinet. It's a little silver one, Rose!"

"These are all brass ones!"

"Alright, Rose! You're gonna need to go get some help! It'll be okay, Rose!" Rose nodded and kissed him before leaving the room. "I'll just wait here!"

Rose ran up the stairs. She knew exactly what to do. She set Jessica down, and broke a glass box, with an axe in it she ran back downstairs and ran to the room Jack was in.

"Alright Rose, do you remember how to do this?" She nodded. "Remember Rose, I trust you." Rose nodded again. She hit the chain of the handcuffs with the axe, and they broke. "You did it, Rose!" They embraced each other. Jack looked around. "Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Jess?"

_"Shit!" _She thought."_ Oh Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit"_ "Oh Jack! I left her there! I'm so stupid, Jack! She's all alone!"

"You're not stupid, Rose. It'll be okay. We'll find her, I promise."

They ran up the stairs and to the broken glass box. "She's not there, Jack! What should we do?"

"Where do you think she would have gone?"

"I don't know! She would, follow me, I guess!" They ran back downstairs. They looked at the water. It was up to their knees. "It would be almost up to her neck!" Rose screamed.

"Mommy!"

"Jack, did you hear that?" Jack nodded

"Mom-meee!"

"Were coming, baby!" They turned a corner. They saw her standing there, desperately looking for her parents. They could see that a wall was about to break and flood the entire floor. They ran over to her, and Jack picked her up. they ran to the stairs, just in time.

"Oh, my baby! I'm so sorry!" Rose took her from Jack and held her as tight as possible.

"Rose, we need to go!" Rose nodded as Jack took Jessica from her. He could feel her shivering. They ran up the stairs and onto the deck.

"Jack, I'm not getting on a boat without you."

"But you have to, Rose."

"No, Jack. I'm not leaving you, again."

Jack was about to fight back, but instead he nodded. He knew that should probably just jump off the ship again, and this time, drop their daughter. "Alright. We'll have to think of something else." Rose looked at the back of the ship. Jack knew what she was thinking. He nodded. "We have no choice."

They climbed up to the top and over the railing. Jack put his arm around Rose and Jessica. " Alright, Rose. You know what to do. Just kick your legs and do not let go of my hand. No matter what happens, do not let go of Jessica." Rose nodded. When I say now, take huge breath, and close Jessie's nose and mouth!"

"Okay!" The back of the ship started going under.

"Ready… Now!"

The each took a deep breath. Rose closed Jessica's mouth, like he told her to. The three of them rose from the water. "I need you to swim, Rose!" She nodded. Jack stopped at a piece of debris. Come on, Rose, get on." She got on with Jessica, in her arms.

Ten minutes later, most of the screams had gone silent. " It's getting quiet." Jack nodded. He looked around. His eyes widened.

"Rose!"

"Hmm?" Jack pointed to their daughter, who was asleep. "Oh no! Jess, wake up!" She shook Jessica. She opened her little eyes and sat up.

Jack touched her hand. "Don't go to sleep, Jessie. Stay up with mommy and daddy."

Jessica shivered even harder. "D-d-daddy c-c-cold." Jack kissed her head.

"I know it's cold, Jess. Just a little bit longer, I promise." Jessica rested her head on Rose's lap.

Ten minutes later, it was silent. Jack checked to make sure Rose and Jessica were still okay Rose was staring up at the sky, and Jessica was asleep again. "No, no, no, Jess!" He shook her. "Wake up!" Rose sat up.

"Jessica! Wake up!" Jessica stirred before her eyes opened. "Oh thank god!"

Jessica pointed out. "B-boat."

"Huh?" Jack looked at where she was pointing. "Rose there's a boat! They came back, for us! Over here!" he shouted. The porter shined his light on them, and rowed to them. They got inside the boat and waited for an absolution. Finally, a large white ship met the life boats. They climbed a rope ladder onto the deck of the ship. All of the passengers had been given blankets.

Rose tapped a porter who was walking by. "Excuse me? Can I please have a baby bottle?"

"Of course." The porter nodded. "It will be a few minutes."

"Thank you." A few minutes later the porter came back with a bottle full of milk. Rose handed Jessica the bottle. Jessica rarely drank from bottles anymore, only when she truly needed comfort. When she was finished she said:

"Mommy, I go home."

"You wanna go home, baby? In a day or too, I promise, we'll be home."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go near another ship again."

"Alright Rose." The family cuddled together coming closer and closer to their home."

A/N: okay so that's it. I hope you liked it please review!


End file.
